How To Be a Heartbreaker
by meloncomia
Summary: "A veces quiero que dejen de fijarse en mí solo para fastidiar" Butters tenía un problema, Kenny le ofrecía una solución "Déjame ayudarte, nadie puede romperte el corazón si tú se lo rompes primero." Era sencillo: cuatro reglas, un juego. Qué podría salir mal? This is How To Be a Heartbreaker. Bunny. Style


**Bien, después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto con una nueva historia! Solo les advierto una cosa: es demasiado cliché como para ser verdad.**

**-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_~ Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run ~_

Lo primero que escuchó el castaño al entrar, bastante apurado, al bar, fue un "Llegas tarde, Mathew" por parte de su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero la última clase se alargó, y luego un…- comenzó a excusarse.

-Sí, sí, sí, no me importa- lo interrumpió el otro-. Anda a ponerte guapo- le dijo con una sonrisa, lanzándole un delantal negro.

Mathew rodó los ojos, soltando una risa.

Levantó el pedazo de mesa que hacía de puerta y se colocó del otro lado de la barra.

Se agachó para que nadie lo viera y se quitó la camisa.

-No mires- le advirtió al rubio.

-Mat, he visto eso y más, no digas estupideces- contestó éste, guiñándole un ojo.

El castaño bufó con falsa molestia.

Rápidamente, se colocó una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y el delantal. Guardó su ropa en su bolso y se levantó.

-Listo. ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó, haciendo una pose ridícula.

El rubio rió.

-Igual que siempre…Pareces un muñequito de torta- contestó. Mat se le quedó viendo por uno segundos.

-Eso ha sido lo más homosexual que me has dicho, Kenneth- admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y me has dicho muchas cosas- el nombrado soltó una carcajada.

Mientras hablaban, el castaño comenzó a atender a las pocas personas que estaban sentadas en la barra, siendo ayudado de vez en cuando por el rubio.

-Tu turno terminó, Kenny- recordó Mathew, recostándose de la pared.

-Lo sé, pero si llego muy temprano, tengo que "ayudar" en el apartamento- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. No tengo ganas de colaborar, y aquí no hay casi nadie.

Ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio.

La música estaba en su mejor momento, así que la pista estaba llena y la barra, vacía.

-Hoy rechacé a alguien…- comentó el castaño.

-¿Sí?, yo corté con Michelle- Mathew rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Se lo tomó muy mal?

-Me abofeteó una sola vez. Creo que fui demasiado sincero, no sé…Las mujeres son raras- dijo Kenny, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te acostaste con su hermana- le recordó el castaño.

-¡Pero ella preguntó! Yo le dije la verdad, y terminé con una buena marca en el cachete- dijo-. Aunque, pensándolo mejor…

-Tu no piensas- interrumpió Mathew, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

Kenny le hizo una mueca.

-Como decía- continuó el rubio-. Tal vez no debí decirle que su hermana está más buena que ella y es mejor en la cama- el castaño lo miró, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo es que sigues consiguiendo que todos caigan a tus pies, si eres tan maldito?- preguntó.

-Veamos: soy increíblemente perfecto, estoy demasiado bueno, se tratar a todo el mundo, tengo un don natural para seducir… ¿sigo?- preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No gracias, ya entendí el punto. Pero creo que olvidaste lo más importante, Dorian- dijo con burla.

-¿Serías tan amable de iluminarme?- el castaño se inclinó sobre el rubio.

-Eres demasiado fácil- dijo, sonriendo.

Kenny correspondió la sonrisa.

-_Touché_- contestó, acercándose más al rostro de su compañero y colocando una mano en su cuello- Ahora- comenzó, hablando apenas lo suficientemente alto-… ¿Qué tal si me dices a quién le rompiste el corazón hoy?- el castaño lo miró con algo que pretendía ser molestia, luego se alejó suspirando pesadamente.

-Un chico de otra facultad…Arquitectura, creo- contestó.

-Y lo rechazaste porque es un chico- adivinó el rubio.

-No es tan fácil…- empezó a defenderse Mathew, pero no supo que más decir.

-No voy a regañarte, Mat- sonrió Kenny-. Si quieres seguir perdiendo oportunidades de sexo, es tu problema.

-¡Kenny!- dijo el castaño, alarmado-. Se me declaró, de verdad- el otro rodó los ojos.

-Con que te lo hubieses tirado hubiese sido suficiente- aseguró el rubio, haciendo un ademán con la mano-. Pero si insistes con eso de que lo tuyo son solo las mujeres…- Mat rodó los ojos.

-No sé por qué jodes tanto con eso.

-Yo no jodo, simplemente no puedo creer que después de pasar por esto- se señaló- sigas sin caer, aunque sea un poco.

-Fue una vez, y estaba borracho…Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó- contestó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kenny rió.

-No mientas, incluso a un trago del coma etílico te acordarías de mí…soy demasiado bueno- aseguró, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Mat bufó y, al desviar la mirada, se encontró con un pelinegro sentado en una mesa cercana.

-Hey, Grandísimo Dios del sexo, mira quien volvió- Kenny siguió la mirada del castaño y sonrió.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo, más para él que para su amigo.

-Kenny- lo detuvo-, ha pasado casi una semana…¿No has pensado que, tal vez, no eres su tipo?- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Mathew, yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo- aseguró, sonriendo-, incluso el tuyo.

-0-

El chico era pelinegro, con ojos oscuros debajo de un par de lentes bastante grandes. Había aparecido por el club hacía dos semanas, y desde ese día, Kenny lo veía cada vez que iba a trabajar. Siempre solo, sumergido en su celular, su computadora o su libreta.

Nunca hablaba con nadie, nunca pedía nada de tomar, nunca bailaba, ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír.

¿Y por qué el poderoso Kenneth insistía tanto en un universitario aparentemente asocial?

Pues el pelinegro tenía un "culo genial", y eso era suficiente para que el rubio lo quisiera en su cama.

Llegó a la mesa y se sentó frente al pelinegro, que estaba muy concentrado en su celular.

-Tu celular me estaba seduciendo, así que vine a envidiarlo un poco más de cerca- dijo Kenny, echándose un poco hacia delante. El chico a penas levantó la vista-. ¿Cuánta memoria interna tiene?, ¿y la cámara de cuántos pixeles es?

-Muchos- contestó secamente el otro.

El rubio bufó, rodando los ojos.

-No me hables como a un imbécil…Me encantaría estudiar ingeniería mecánica, computación o algo por el estilo- dijo, suspirando.

El pelinegro lo miró, algo sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- preguntó.

Kenny sonrió.

-No- admitió-. Solo quería que levantaras la vista- el pelinegro frunció el ceño-. No te molestes, la verdad es que quiero estudiar fotografía, así que la cámara si me interesa.

-Tiene 10- contestó el pelinegro.

-No está mal- comentó Kenny-. ¿Puedo verlo?- el otro lo miró, desconfiado-. No me lo voy a robar, y tampoco quiero ver tus fotos comprometedoras- aseguró. El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero le dio el celular. Kenny le agradeció con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué estudias?

-Computación- contestó. El rubio rió.

-Lamento si te ilusioné- se disculpó-. Este no me parece un buen lugar de estudio, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-No sé- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-, es un buen lugar…Tú trabajas aquí, ¿no?- Kenny sonrió.

-Sí.

-¿Y no deberías estar trabajando?

-Mi turno terminó, pero ¿quieres que me vaya?- el chico abrió los ojos.

-No, no es lo que quería…

-Está bien, te dejo en paz- se levantó y sonrió-. Soy Kenny, y no estudio Computación…Pero me parece que tienes un nuevo contacto- se despidió, entregándole el celular sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego volvió a la barra, donde Mat lo veía con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Dos días, apuesto que me lo tiro en menos de dos días- aseguró, triunfante.

-Eres increíble- comentó el castaño, rodando los ojos.

-Siempre- contestó Kenny-. Ya me voy, casi es hora de cenar- se despidió, en tono cantarín.

-Hasta la semana que viene, Dorian- sonrió Mat.

-Debes cambiarme ese apodo, en serio- suspiró el rubio, saliendo del bar.

-0-

Iba tarareando canciones por la calle. Empezaba a oscurecer y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, todavía había gente.

Se arregló la chaqueta y se estremeció.

-Maldito clima- se quejó.

La parada de autobús quedaba a unos cinco minutos del bar, y solía estar bastante llena, por eso se sorprendió al ver que no habían más que unas cuantas personas esperando.

Una niña enterrada en abrigos y bufandas que iba agarrada de la mano de su madre, igualmente vestida; una chica que se notaba que llevaba algún uniforme debajo de la chaqueta y no paraba de repasar apuntes en su libreta, y un chico sentado en el banquito, solo y sin hacer gran cosa.

Escondía la mitad del rostro en la bufanda, pero al acercarse más, Kenny supo que había estado llorando.

Le habló:

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, colocando una mano en la cabeza del otro.

_¿Cuántos años tendrá? No pueden ser más de 16… Aunque también puede ser bajo _-pensó, tratando de formarse alguna idea de cómo era el chico.

El de bufanda azul se sobresaltó, pero siguió con la vista fija en el suelo. Enterró más la cara antes de contestar.

-S-sí, estoy bien.- susurró.

El rubio se agachó, moviendo la mano al hombro del otro.

-¿Seguro?, no te ves bien.

-No pasa nada, en se…- levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos-. Kenny- dijo, sonrojándose.

Kenny lo reconoció en cuanto dejó de tener media cara escondida.

-¿Butters?- preguntó, incrédulo-. Que curioso- comentó, sonriendo.

-Sí…- contestó el otro desviando la mirada-. Nadie me llamaba así desde hacía tiempo, pero supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- suspiró.

Kenny rió.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Suelo agarrar el autobús más temprano...- contestó el más bajo, con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería hablar mucho del tema.

Ver a Butters en ese estado, después de tanto tiempo, hizo que se la ablandara el corazón, y la compasión le pudo.

-¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo y recordamos los viejos tiempos?- le ofreció-. No creo que a Kyle y Stan les molesté.

-¿Vives con ellos?- preguntó Butters-. Que bien- sonrió.

-Sip, lo único malo es que Kyle se pone intenso a veces…Esperemos que no sea hoy- suspiró.

-¿No crees que estorbo? No esperaban visitas, tal vez debería…

-Nada, tú vienes conmigo- aseguró, levantándose.

El autobús llegó, y los dos rubios subieron.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Kenny se animara a hablar.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó, con todo el tacto que lo caracterizaba.

Butters desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Nada importante, siempre exagero las cosas- contestó, forzando una sonrisa.

Kenny entrecerró los ojos.

-Mientes, pero no importa- se encogió de hombros-. Ya me dirás- aseguró, sonriendo.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Butters dijo que estaba estudiando arquitectura, y Kenny le comentó de sus planes para estudiar fotografía, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban entrando al apartamento del más alto.

-Cariño, ya llegué- canturreó Kenny, cerrando la puerta-, y mira a quién traje.

-Ya te hemos dicho que nada de ligues a la hora de ce…- el intento de regaño de Stan acabó al encontrarse con el rubio más bajo- Oh, Butters- dijo, sorprendido. Luego sonrió-. Cuánto tiempo sin verte

-Si, bastante- sonrió el chico, todavía algo avergonzado.

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció cuando una idea se formó en su cabeza. Miró a Kenny con una ceja alzada.

-Kenneth…- dijo, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡No le he hecho nada!- se defendió el rubio, entendiendo lo que Marsh insinuaba al momento-. Lo encontré en la parada y lo traje a cenar…Fue un acto de buena fe.

Stan suspiró.

-Ya la cena está lista, voy a sacar a Kyle de su madriguera- y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Sabía que molestaba- susurró Butters

-¿Qué? ¡No! No molestas- aseguró Kenny-. Vamos a sentarnos- sugirió.

Cuando los dos rubios se sentaron, las voces de Kyle y Stan les llegaron desde el piso de arriba.

-Kyle, deja los libros un segundo y baja a cenar.

-Ya va, tengo que terminar este capítulo y…

-Ahora. Baja a cenar ahora, que hay visitas.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

-Está bien, ya bajo.

Y los dos chicos se aparecieron en la sala-comedor.

-¿Butters?- preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

-Te dije que habían visitas- sonrió el moreno.

-Pero pensé que era…No importa- sonrió-. Mucho tiempo sin verte, Butters.

-Sí, la verdad es que me encontré con Kenny por casua…

-¿Quién pensaste que era?- interrumpió Stan.

Kyle lo miró, Kenny rodó los ojos y Butters bajó la mirada, incómodo y confundido.

-Wendy- contestó el pelirrojo-, pensé que era Wendy.

-No, seguimos peleados- dijo Stan.

Kyle asintió y se sentó.

-Uy, puedo sentir la tensión- dijo Kenny, riendo.

-Cállate- dijeron los otros dos.

Y comenzaron a comer, en total silencio. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, el ambiente volvía a la normalidad y los cuatro terminaron hablando animadamente.

Ya eran las 10 cuando acabaron de comer.

-Eh, debería irme ya- comentó Butters-. Es tarde.

-Te llevo- se ofreció Kenny-. Stan, préstame tu carro.

El moreno asintió, y siguió ayudando al pelirrojo a recoger la mesa. La "situación incómoda" parecía haber quedado olvidada, y ahora Kyle y Stan volvían a comportarse como los supermejores amigos que siempre había sido.

-Lo que pasa es que se tienen ganas, pero ninguno quiere admitirlo- le explicó Kenny a Butters cuando salieron del apartamento, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo dudar al más bajo, y no supo si hablaba en serio o solo estaba jugando.

-0-

La calle estaba casi completamente vacía, pero todos los restaurantes y bares seguían abiertos, iluminando las aceras.

Kenny tarareaba las canciones que ponían en la radio, siguiendo las indicaciones de Butters.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué llorabas?- preguntó, de repente.

-Tuve…un mal día- contestó Stotch, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué tan malo?

-Bastante malo- suspiró largamente-. Es extraño decirte esto porque no nos veíamos desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero a las personas les gusta jugar conmigo…Nadie me toma nunca en serio. Supongo que siempre ha sido así, pero ahora me doy cuenta- volvió a suspirar-. Y a veces solo quiero que dejen de fijarse en mí solo para fastidiar.

Kenny guardó silencio por unos minutos, luego sonrió.

-¿Quién rompió tu corazón, princesa?- preguntó, en un tono burlón. Y en vez de enfadarse, el más bajo rió.

-Eres un tonto, Kenny- le dijo, sonriendo-. Ese es el edificio- señaló.

McCormick estacionó.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Butters.

-Espera un momento- pidió Kenny-. Creo que puedo ayudarte.

El más bajo lo miró, sin entender.

-La gente te trata así porque eres inocente y algo débil- dijo-. Lo que tienes que hacer es usar eso a tu favor- Butters no entendió la insinuación. Kenny suspiró-. Bien, te lo diré de esta manera: solo hace falta una cosa para tener a cualquiera en la palma de tu mano- lo miró y sonrió-. Sexo.

El otro chico se sonrojó de golpe.

-¿Qu…qué?- preguntó, nervioso-. Kenny, yo no me refería a eso.

-Oh, Leopold, todo tiene que ver- aseguró Kenny-. No digo que vivas acostándote con cualquiera, pero si alguien se fija en ti para molestarte, entonces se podrá fijar en ti para cogerte. Y en el momento en que alguien te desea, tienes poder.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Butters. El más alto rió.

-Claro que lo tiene, pequeño Butters- amplió más su sonrisa-. Las personas, especialmente los adolescente, vivimos pensando en sexo. Y eso te hace débil, o fuerte.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Yo no soy como tú… ¡Digo, eso no es algo que haría! No quería ofenderte ni nada, solo…- la risa de Kenny lo interrumpió.

-No importa, soy una zorra- sonrió con tranquilidad-. Tú no tienes por qué serlo, solo necesitas un poquito de _sex appeal_…Y estás de suerte, porque yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que hay que saber.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Quiero que aprendas el secreto para que te dejen de joder, y que, de paso, te diviertas un poco- se inclinó hacia el más bajo-. Quiero enseñarte a ser un rompecorazones- dijo, con tono divertido. Se alejó de Butters-. Nadie puede romperte el corazón si tú se lo rompes primero.

-No me gusta lastimar a las personas, Kenny- dijo Leopold, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Tampoco te gusta que te lastimen- objetó el susodicho. Butters no dijo nada-. Ve el sábado al apartamento, y verás que es más fácil de lo que parece- el más bajo asintió y bajó del carro.

-Hasta mañana, Kenny- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana, Butters- contestó el otro, sonriendo.

-0-

Kenny regresó al departamento bastante feliz y orgulloso.

Nunca había pensado en "convertir" a alguien, menos a Butters, pero el chico parecía necesitarlo y, siendo completamente sincero, Kenny sabía que tenía potencial. Tal vez no iba a volverlo un total casanova (como él), pero tenía ese tipo de ternura que podía hacer caer a cualquiera.

Porque si había algo en lo que Kenneth McCormick era muy bueno, era en ver el potencial de una persona, y si tenía que ver con sexo, pues aún mejor.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejó las llaves del carro de Stan en la mesa y subió a su habitación sin hacer ruido y sin prender ninguna luz.

Kyle tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, y si algo lo despertaba, el Infiero se desataría en la casa.

Y Satán medía 1,73 y era pelirrojo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y agradeció el poder encerrarse en su cuarto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sacó el celular. Un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Lo leyó y sonrió.

Vio la hora: 11:48.

-Tardó menos de cinco horas- susurró-. Demasiado fácil.

Sabía que Mathew seguía despierto, así que le escribió.

"Te dije que lo haría en menos de dos días. Mañana me lo tiro seguro"

Y se fue a dormir, feliz de saber que ya tenía la diversión del viernes asegurada.

-0-

Esa mañana lo despertó Kyle…Los gritos de Kyle a punto de colapsar por haberse despertado tarde, para ser más exactos.

Esperó unos cinco minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se fue del apartamento dando un portazo y se atrevió a salir de su habitación.

Stan estaba en la sala, tirado en el sofá.

-¿No pudiste escapar de la furia del pequeño Ky?- preguntó Kenny en tono burlón, apoyándose en la pared.

-Tienes tanta suerte por no tener que soportar sus ataques…

-Tú fuiste el que quiso compartir la habitación con él, así que es tú culpa- Stan suspiró.

-Y me arrepiento cada vez que el despertador no suena…

-….Pero?- preguntó Kenny, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con burla.

-Pero nada.

-Oh, vamos Marsh! ¿por qué no admites que te encanta compartir cuarto con Kyle?. Te encanta ser el último con quién habla cada noche, te encanta que sea lo primero que vez cada mañana.

-¡Kenny! Deja de decir estupideces- se alteró el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

-No son estupideces- siguió el rubio, sonriendo más ampliamente-. Te gusta que todo el cuarto huela como él…Apuesto a que incluso lo espías cuando sale de la ducha- acusó.

Stan abrió los ojos, sonrojado. Se incorporó y le lanzó un cojín a Kenny.

El rubio lo esquivó, riendo, y el cojín casi tira una fotografía que estaba colgada en la pared. Kenny la agarró y acomodó.

-Ten cuidado, Stan, no queremos que tu novia se moleste...- dijo en tono burlón.

El pelinegro lo miró con seriedad.

-Wendy es mi novia- dijo.

El rubio lo miró, serio.

-Sí, lo es- afirmó. Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.

Stan quedó sentado en el sofá, y al poco tiempo Kenny regresó con un plato de cereal con leche. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro-. ¿hoy no tienes clases, Sr. Futuro veterinario?- preguntó, diciendo lo último con un ridículo acento.

Stan rió.

-A las diez- contestó-. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Veamos…Tengo mi agenda despejada, así que me quedaré aquí, ignoraré a Cartman cuando venga a joder y veré la repetición de Game Of Thrones…Tal vez me pase un rato por donde la vecina- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Oh! Necesito el apartamento esta noche- agregó, sonriendo.

-Kenny, por Dios- se quejó el pelinegro-. Tener que salir cada vez que traes a alguna víctima se está volviendo un dolor de culo.

-Ese fue el trato, Staaaan- canturreó el rubio.

-Pues a ti nunca te hemos sacado del apartamento por una noche de sexo.

-Kyle está demasiad ocupado estudiando como para pensar en eso, y Wendy tiene su propio apartamento…Aunque, sinceramente, creo que no han tenido un buen revolcón en bastante tiempo- comentó. Stan lo miró, serio.

-Es momento de que cierres la boca- advirtió.

-Claro, Marshmellow- sonrió el rubio, y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

Diez minutos después, el pelinegro se había ido a clases.

Kenny hizo exactamente lo que le dijo a Stan: vio la repetición del último capítulo de Game Of Thrones; ignoró a Cartman cuando pasó por ahí y lo dejó cinco minutos golpeando la puerta hasta que se fue, molesto, y luego, a eso de las dos, bajó a casa de su vecina, una linda morena con la que Kenny tenía algunos encuentros casuales.

Que vida tan fácil.

-0-

Stan pasó por la facultad de Leyes a eso de las cuatro para recoger a Kyle.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cafetería, hablando animadamente con otro chico.

Se acercó.

-Hola Kyle- saludó.

El nombrado lo miró, sorprendido.

-Hola Stan- saludó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, Kenny secuestró el apartamento- contestó el pelinegro-. ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- preguntó, mirando al castaño.

-Oh, lo siento. Stan, él es Peter. Peter, él es Stan.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Peter, ofreciéndole la mano al pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto- contestó Stan, estrechando la mano del castaño-. Supongo que Kyle está ocupado…

-Para nada, ya me iba- dijo Peter, sin dejar de sonreír-. Nos vemos mañana, Ky- se despidió, despeinando cariñosamente al pelirrojo.

-Sí, hasta mañana- contestó Kyle, sonriendo.

-Un placer- se despidió Stan.

-Igualmente- contestó el castaño. Luego se fue.

-Que simpático- comentó Stan, sentándose donde antes estaba Peter.

-Tu tono de voz no me convence- comentó Kyle, alzando una ceja-. ¿Será que estás celoso?- preguntó, sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¿Yo?- bufó-. Para nada- Kyle rió.

-Si claro- dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos-. Entonces, ¿Kenny secuestró el apartamento?- Stan asintió-. ¿Quién es la víctima?

-No lo sé…

-¿Crees que sea Butters?- preguntó Kyle, preocupado.

-Espero que no

-Yo también- admitió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, lo sabremos mañana… ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche? Desde que comenzamos el año no haces más que estudiar- propuso Stan, sonriendo.

-No sé- dudó Kyle.

-Kyle, es viernes! Tienes que disfrutar un poco más la vida- hizo puchero-. Acompáñame- pidió.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó.

-Está bien, pero quita ese puchero ridículo- Stan rió.

-Bien! Noche de chicos- celebró, guiñándole un ojo a Kyle.

-0-

El pelinegro (ahora sabía que se llamaba Chris) llegó a eso de las seis, y Kenny, como de costumbre, ya tenía todo preparado.

Algo de tomar, una conversación animada, casual y divertida, algunos comentarios sobre cámaras…Increíblemente sencillo.

Habían pasado dos horas de conversación cuando el rubio decidió que era hora de pasar a la verdadera acción.

Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá, y Kenny, directo como era, tomó el rostro del pelinegro y lo besó. Un beso corto y superficial, pero más que suficiente.

Chris se alejó un poco, sonrojado.

-Kenny, yo no soy…gay- dijo, a penas lo suficientemente alto.

El rubio sonrió, sin inmutarse.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?- preguntó, alzando una ceja. El pelinegro desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir-. No te compliques, Chris- le levantó el rostro con suavidad-, no está mal que estés aquí- le sonrió con dulzura-. Será divertido- volvió a besarlo.

Al principio, Chris no correspondió, pero Kenny no se alejó. Por el contrario, insistió un poco más con el beso y colocó una mano en la nuca del pelinegro, el cual terminó por ceder con un suspiro.

Manos deslizándose bajo la ropa, roces, mordidas y jadeos.

Cuando Kenny se vio sobre un semidesnudo pelinegro acostado en el sofá, sonrió.

-Creo que aún no te he mostrado mi habitación- le susurró al oído.

Sí, que vida tan fácil.

-0-

Kyle y Stan volvieron a la una para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable e incómodo.

-Al parecer Kenny sí tuvo una noche interesante- comentó Kyle, viendo las camisas y zapatos que habían en la sala.

-Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de llevar la diversión a su cuarto- dijo Stan.

-A veces envidio la facilidad que tiene para pasarla bien de cualquier manera- admitió el pelirrojo. Stan lo miró, extrañado-. Yo no podría estudiar y tener una vida social tan activa, ni siquiera creo que podría mantener una relación formal con alguien…Incluso hacer nuevos amigos es difícil- suspiró.

-Necesitas relajarte un poco, Ky, tienes tan solo dieciocho- recordó el pelinegro, despeinando al más bajo con cariño-. Ya encontrarás la manera de estudiar y pasarla bien, como yo- sonrió, orgulloso.

-Es fácil decirlo, has tenido a Wendy desde los ocho años- recordó Kyle, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te tengo a ti desde antes- contestó Marsh. Kyle rodó los ojos.

-No es lo mismo, tonto- dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

-Tienes razón, no es lo mismo- se dijo Stan, siguiéndolo.

-0-

Kenny se despertó cuando Chris estaba subiéndose los pantalones.

-Nada como despertar con una buena vista- comentó, sobresaltando al pelinegro.

-Buenos días- dijo, evidentemente avergonzado.

Kenny sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

-Diez y media- contestó el otro.

-¿Y ya te vas? Es temprano- comentó el rubio, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Puedes quedarte un poco más- sugirió, sonriendo.

Chris lo miró por unos segundo, pensándolo un poco. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, se supone que debería estar en clase- suspiró

-¿Estudias los sábados?

-Es una electiva, sí.

Kenny rió.

-Eres peor que Kyle- el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿Kyle?- preguntó.

-Vive aquí y es solo un amigo, no te pongas celoso- contestó, sonriendo.

-No estoy celoso- contestó Chris, serio.

Kenny volvió a reír.

-Ven acá- dijo, haciendo una seña con la mano.

Chirs se acercó.

-¿Sí?- el rubio se levantó para poder besar al pelinegro. Luego se alejó un poco.

-Creo que ya debes irte- sonrió. Chris asintió, sin decir nada más, y salió del cuarto.

Su camisa, lentes y zapatos estaban en la sala, así que no pudo evitar un encuentro con Kyle y Stan, que estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

Stan vio a Chris, Chris vio a Kyle, Kyle vio a Chris, Chris vio a Stan, Stan vio a Kyle, Kyle vio a Stan. Chris se puso la camisa, los lentes y se fue con los zapatos en la mano.

-Eso fue tan extraño- susurró Stan.

-Lo fue- secundó Kyle.

-0-

Chris iba saliendo cuando chocó contra Butters, que iba llegando al apartamento de Kenny.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pelinegro.

-Está bien- contestó el rubio, sonriendo un poco .

Y Chris se fue.

Y Butters tocó el timbre.

Kyle le abrió.

-Oh, hola Butters- saludó-. Que sorpresa.

-Kenny me pidió que viniera- dijo-. ¿Es demasiado temprano?- preguntó.

-No, pasa- contestó Kyle, sonriendo-. Ven, Kenny está en su cuarto-Butters siguió al pelirrojo hasta el cuarto de Kenny. Kyle tocó la puerta -. McCormick, Butters está aquí- dijo.

-Pasen- canturreó el rubio, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kyle abrió y se encontró con un Kenny completamente desnudo. Su primer impulso fue salir de ahí, halando a Butters consigo. Cerró la puerta.

-Kenneth, maldición, la próxima vez avisa!- dijo, molesto-. No todos están acostumbrados a ver gente desnuda.

Kenny se rió.

-Ya me visto y salgo- dijo, entre risas.

Kyle suspiró.

-Lo siento tanto, Butters, de verdad lo siento- se disculpó. El nombrado sacudió la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa- dijo, completamente sonrojado.

-Kenny es un idiota- susurró Kyle, yendo a la sala.

-Kenneth McCormick ataca de nuevo- dijo Stan, que había escuchado todo desde el sofá-. Hola Butters- sonrió.

-Hola Stan- contestó el rubio.

-No entiendo cómo puede andar siempre desnudo. De verdad- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Se ha acostado con media ciudad, no creo que el pudor sea lo suyo- comentó Stan.

-Dejen de difamarme- dijo Kenny, entrando a la sala.

-Al menos ahora tienes pantalones- comentó Kyle, suspirando.

Kenny le sacó la lengua.

-Vamos Kyle, tienen reunión de rubios- dijo Stan.

Ambos se fueron al cuarto.

-Que bien que viniste- sonrió Kenny.

-Sí- susurró Butters-… Kenny, cuando venía llegando me choqué con un chico que iba saliendo. Él…estaba contigo?- preguntó.

-¿Pelinegro y con lentes?- el más bajo asintió-. Sí.

-Oh…- asintió Butters. Kenny sonrió.

-Voy a traer algo de tomar- dijo, levantándose.

Mientras Kenny estaba en la cocina, un celular que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar.

-Kenny, creo que es tu celular- dijo Butters.

-Es un mensaje, ¿puedes leerlo, por favor?- pidió.

Butters agarró el celular y abrió el mensaje. Se sonrojó al instante.

-Eh, no creo que pueda leerlo…- dijo, volviendo a poner el aparato en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kenny, volviendo con dos vasos llenos de limonada. Le dio uno al más bajo y puso el suyo en la mesa para poder agarrar su celular-. Ah, claro- dijo, al ver la sensual foto que aparecía en la pantallita-. Ups- dijo, sonriéndole a Butters.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Megan, es una vecina- contestó Kenny.

-¿Y qué pasa con el chico que vi hoy?- preguntó Butters, confundido.

-Siempre tengo este tipo de "conversaciones" con Megan, aunque no tengo nada serio con ella. Tampoco tengo nada serio con Chris. No tengo nada serio con nadie- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Kenny, puedes lastimar a alguien si se entera de todo esto…

-Yo no doy falsas esperanzas, Leopold, dejo en claro mi intención desde el principio- se explicó, sonriendo-. Mira, si la vida te da limones, ¿qué haces?

-Limonada…- contestó Butters, sin entender.

-¿no te gusta el pie de limón, o el helado?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿para qué te conformas? Si la vida te da limones, haces limonada, y pie de limón, y helado…- señaló su celular-. Ella es limonada, Chris es pie de limón- dijo, sonriendo.

-Haces que suene tan simple- admitió el más bajo, suspirando.

-Y lo es- aseguró Kenny-. Es un juego, Leopold, y la primera regla es divertirse. Luego te vas. No te quedas pensando en cómo le fue a los demás, simplemente te vas, y ganas- sonrió.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo- dijo Butters, todavía algo indeciso.

-Se que lo harás muy bien- dijo Kenny, sin dejar de sonreír-. Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Leopold.

**-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, es un capítulo más largo de lo que suelo escribir. Lo que pasa es que basé la historia en How To Be a Heartbreaker, de Marina and the Diamonds, y son cuatro reglas, por lo que no creo que sean más de cinco capítulos.

Cada capítulo será una regla, aunque no al pie de la letra :) espero que les gusteeeeeeeeeee

Otra cosa es la censura. Hasta ahora no planeo hacer escenas de sexo especialmente explícitas, pero todo puede pasar...ya les iré diciendo :3

XOXOXOX 3


End file.
